


Moominmerthur

by AHaresBreath



Category: Merlin (TV), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo...  Sunday afternoon, snuggled up with a cup of tea watching The Moomins.  This is what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moominmerthur

Possibly also featuring Little Morg and the Gwen-Maiden...


End file.
